Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is level 101 and is currently the top moviestar on the US highscores. About In August 2011, pumpchkin joined Moviestarplanet (US). She became close friends with joanna.pety, the current top moviestar at the time. After Joanna quit Moviestarplanet due to bullying, Pump, despite being very sad about losing her friend, continued to gain fame from several different users. After rising on the highscores, supporters formed a team name called "Porters" or "Team Pump". This gained lots of fame until she reached the first page of highscores. This is when her popularity soared and became something ''everybody ''knew about. She created the "Dream Team". She then also started having controversy with "jerseyhotmess" and her Jewels. Jewels often called out Porters and the Dream Team. Since Porters and Pump are against bullying, they defended themselves and their family, which people claimed was bullying, but really wasn't. Pump also welcomed "SnuggleMuffens", a girl named Abby who was from a different MSP server but was bullied so bad that she went to the US. Style Pump creates new looks daily. They often have a girly touch to them. She also uses lots of different colors, ranging from vibrant or neon colors to black, white, and gray. She also uses several big accessories in her outfits. She has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, a peachy-pink color lips, and a orangey-tan skintone. Sometimes her outfits are themed for an artbook, movie, the newest MSP theme, or just for fun. Her hair colors change a lot, so its almost never known what the next color of hair she will wear. Sometimes they are different colors or sometimes they are natural colors like black, brown, red, ginger, or blonde. She is almost always seen matching with the other Dream Team girls (DTG). Supporters Pump's fans are called "Porters". Despite controversy from other teams, "Porter" is short for "supPORTER". Porters never bully, and are 110% against bullying. Porters are one of the best-known families on Moviestarplanet. They have impacted MSP more than any other team as well. The team does not get along with "Jewels" (supporters of ItzJerz) or "Beauers" (supporters of mybeau). Trivia * Her name is Carolyn, but you can also call her Carol or Pump. * She has a YouTube channel (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoUWOoC9zhkhEe26_FXv6WQ/videos) and a Twitter (https://twitter.com/_pumpchkin_). * Her lucky number is 7. * She started the term "Lola*"on MSP, which is a form of LOL but instead of "Laughing Out Loud", it is "Laughing Out Loud Amusingly". The '*' was added so people wouldn't confuse it with the name Lola. * Carol loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover". * Her best friends are Kylie_Kardash, CuteStuff., Vivi Giovanni, SnuggleMuffens, and her boyfriend Riley@SaHs. * She once dated Donnie C. but they have since broken up and she is now dating Riley@SaHs. * She has had two popular ship names in the past- for her and Donnie C.: Pumpi C. and for her and Riley: Pumpi@SaHs. * Her brother in real life is TanaMan', who has since deleted his account. He is why she joined MSP.